Tragic Demise
by Ruby Raze
Summary: -on hold-after being raped, by the one she loves, Kagome vows to get revenge on the offender. Concocting a plan more diabolical, than the evil of all evil... complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Tragic Demise By: Iris Colon  
  
Summary: after being raped, by the one she loves, Kagome vows to get revenge on the offender. Concocting a plan more diabolical, than the evil of all evil, she reaks havock upon those she loved, and those she hated before finally her pure soulbreaks through once more the barries of hatred and anger erected around it.  
  
Rated for rape, character death, gore, and sex.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dodging the deadly spiked tail of the serpent youkai, Kagome notched an arrow and let it fly. As the arrow began it's trek towards the shards embedded in the serpent, a strong gust of wind, seemingly from nowhere, hit the arrow knocking it off, it's, for once, lethal, dead on course.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look out!"  
  
Turning towards the obviously upset voice of Kagome, he turned just in time to see the arrow headed towards him, on a path that would surely pierce his heart, and dodged at the last minute, the arrow catching him in the right arm.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out in terror as she ran to his aide.  
  
"STOP!" he angrily called out, just before she reached his side. "Are you stupid? Stay back!"  
  
"Inuyasha" she breathed, "I'm so sorry, I was only trying to help."  
  
Slowly standing in an upright position, he ripped the arrow head off, and savagely ripped the arrow out of his arm.  
  
"Fuck you wench! I didn't ask for your help in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled vehemently over his shoulder at Kagome as he cradled his arm tightly to his side, glaring back at Kagome.  
  
"Really Inuyasha! How was I supposed to know that the arrow would get blow off course?! I'm only human!"  
  
"Feh, well that's your problem bitch! You're only human!" he sneered.  
  
Her eye ticked in annoyance and anger. "Wh- Look out!" What ever she had been about to say in her venom laced voice was cut off with an exclamation of urgency and worry. The snake youkai had taken those vital seconds the couple had spent arguing to gather its wits from the beating it was recieving and moved to the offensive. Inuyasha had only a split second to react and just barely avoided getting one of the razor sharp spikes from the snake's tail through his stomach.  
  
"Sankon Tesusou!"  
  
With one mighty swipe of his claws he finally managed to obliterate the pesky snake. As pieces of the shard carrying youkai rained down on the area, Inuyasha clutched his arm, groaning in pain and fell to his knees.  
  
"Damn wench, I think your fucking arrow is trying to purify me," he muttered, Kagome barely catching that he even said anything.  
  
(Can you feel that? Oh shit)  
  
"What?" Kagome replied as she tentively approached Inuyasha. As she uttered those words Inuyasha's head snapped up and for a moment Kagome could have sworn that his eyes were crimson, but that was impossible because he still had Tetsusaiga.  
  
(Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, Broken your servant I kneel, [Will you give in to me])  
  
Just as Kagome was about to say the subduing spell, his eyes returned to their normal golden coloring.  
  
(It seems what's left of my human side Is slowly changing in me [Will you give in to me])  
  
"Feh! What's the matter wench?" the disgruntled hanyou asked as the frightened aura quickly faded and turned to that of relief.  
  
"N-nothing!" she stammered nervously, still not sure as to what she saw. 'What's going on?' she thought frantically.  
  
"Feh, whatever, bitch. Just find the shards so we can go home."  
  
Scanning the area, she found the shards and extricated them from the still smoking carcass of the snake youkai.  
  
"I found them!!" she cried out happily, turning towards her hanyou love who was still clutching his arm, grimacing from the pain.  
  
"Yea whatever bitch, lets just go already."  
  
"I have a name you know!" she suddenly burst out. Normally his name-calling didn't bother her, but for some reason it was really starting to irritate her today.  
  
"What's your point wench?"  
  
Once again her eye twitched in irritation and this time she gave into the urge to subdue the arrogant hanyou.  
  
"Oswari!" she yelled multiple times, ensuring that by the time she reached the well the spell would just then be wearing off.  
  
"Bastard! I'm going home, so don't even think about coming after me! I'll be back in a week," she yelled over her shoulder as she jumped down the well, tears streaming down her face.  
  
(Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently it changes)  
  
Slowly the enraged hanyou lifted his head revealing blood red eyes, purple streaks running down both sides of his face and a predatory, evil smirk. Swiftly he rose, following her scent back to the well.  
  
(There is no turning back now You've woken up the demon in me) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hauling herself out of the well, Kagome decided that she owed herself a nice, long, hot bath, a manicure, and a pedicure. This past sojourn into the past had left her exhausted both physically and mentally. Slowly, wearily she trudged to the house, pulling out the key for the back door from between her breasts. After her many years of, journeying to the past, fighting youkai, she had found that that was the safest place to keep it. Dropping her temporarily empty pack next to the door, she quietly tiptoed up stairs and went straight to her room, figuring that everyone was asleep.  
  
Digging through her dresser and closet she finally came to the conclusion that they had yet to do any of her laundry, so she trekked back downstairs, to gather a pair of her brother's boxers, a t-shirt and two large fluffy towels from the laundry room. From there she headed towards the bathroom to relax.  
  
(Let out the beast That you're trying to hide)  
  
As Inuyasha climbed out of the well and into the present time, his eyes flashed golden for a split second before his youkai blood took over again, and his eyes returned to their current blood shot state. Testing the air, he caught his prey's scent and pursued.  
  
(Step right up and be a part of the reaction Get your game face on Because it's time to play)  
  
Sitting on her bed, in her brother's clothes, with a fluffy towel wrapped around her soaked hair, she looked through her nail polishes trying to decide what color to paint her nails.  
  
&*%%*&#$*%#*^%$*#%$(*#@  
  
Hovering in the tree next to her window was a pair of scarlet eyes. As Inuyasha sat and watched Kagome choose a color his blood red eyes held faint recognition and intense longing. With a look of determination and sadistic glee he launched himself through the window.  
  
&*%(#$%#$&^%#^$%@&^%#@^&%$^&@%$&^#%$*%&^  
  
With a shriek of surprise and pain as the shards of glass came flying past her, piercing her flesh as it went, Kagome instinctively launched herself off her bed and out of her room in mere seconds, the hanyou hot on her tail.  
  
Running down the stairs Kagome twisted her ankle and with a yelp of pain and fear she went tumbling down the stairs. Not all the noise in the world could save her. Her mother was off visiting a cousin in Kyoto, Souta was at a friend's house, and Gramps was in the hospital.  
  
(Bleeding now I'm Crying out I'm  
  
Falling down and I'm  
  
Feeling nothing like laughing now, I'm Stopping now I'm Reaching out and I'm Feeling nothing.)  
  
Kagome looked up with fear and pain shining brightly in her eyes. As she beheld her pursuer she gasped in shock at what and whom she saw. Hovering over her stood the transformed Inuyasha. There was an evil glint in his eyes as he harshly grasped Kagome by her arm, his now longer and sharper claws digging into her vulnerable flesh. Crying out in pain as he dug them in deeper, Kagome looked up pleadingly at Inuyasha.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, let me go. You're hurting me," she whimpered as blood ran down her arm. She had every right to be scared out of her wits. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him transformed into a full youkai and it scared the shit out of her, but this was the first time that he's ever attacked her.  
  
At the sound of his name, his eyes flashed golden, and for a moment it looked like he was going to come out of it. But his youkai blood was fighting a loosing battle and it was doing it's best to stay alive until it at least got what it wanted, the release it needed. With a shake of his head, his eyes were back to scarlet and were glowing with an even more intense emotion that Kagome's mind just could not identify, more like refused to identify as lust.  
  
With a sadistic chuckle Inuyasha ran his claws over the front of her blouse shredding it as he went. With a cry of indignation and embarrassment Kagome's hands flew up to cover her exposed chest as the shredded cloth fell away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Her arms instinctively flew up to cover her bare breasts only to be smacked by Inuyasha, his claws carelessly curled in, shredding the delicate skin on her cheeks. Crystalline tears mingled with the crimson blood flowing down her cheeks. Kagome gasped as her attacker lowered his head and began to suckle her sensitive nipples.  
  
"Inuyasha, please stop." Kagome half moaned, half sobbed out.  
  
At Kagome's plea, Inuyasha harshly bit into the tender flesh of her breast. Crying out in pain and indignation as the blood began to flow, Kagome began trying to fight back, though she knew it was derisory.  
  
(Crawling now I'm, Beaten down I'm, Tortured now)  
  
With a growl of annoyance and frustration Inuyasha ripped off her boxers and forced her to her back. With a grunt of pleasure and satisfaction he forced himself into her ignoring her screams of pain and protest.  
  
(I can feel you, Ripping and tearing,  
  
Feeding and growing  
  
Inside of me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**In the Morning**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she woke up in the morning she was a bloody mess, and hurt like hell. The events of the night came flooding back to her and she stiffened in realization. She tried to get up only to have two strong arms pull her back down and to be assailed by a bout of dizziness. Lying next to her was a sleeping, human Inuyasha.  
  
.. BRAKES!!!! A HUMAN INUYASHA?! HOLD THE PHONE!  
  
The beast that had attacked her last night was a full demon. She mulled this tid-bit over in her mind for a few seconds before deciding that it was irrelevant. His youkai blood was merely an excuse for him to take her.  
  
No matter how she loathed being held by this man, she had to bear it until he woke up, because in her weakened state there was no way she was going to be able to break the hold he had on her. With a dejected sigh she let her thoughts assail her until the blissful darkness clouded her vision and mind once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he awoke he was engulfed by the stench of blood so strong it could choke a donkey. The only problem was he couldn't tell if it was a demon's blood or a human's blood. Keeping his eyes closed, he sniffed delicately and discretely trying to discern whose blood it was, but something was horribly wrong. His sense of smell had weakened considerably and his sense of hearing was also greatly dulled. Wait a minute. He only got like this during the full moon. He searched his memory trying to figure out what was going on when he realized that he was instinctively and protectively hugging a warm bundle (also the strongest source of the stench of blood) close to his chest.  
  
Cracking an eye open he saw that it was a badly beaten and torn up Kagome. Wait a second. How did Kagome get into such a condition? Slowly sitting up and surveying his surroundings he saw that he was sitting at the bottom of the stairs of Kagome's modern home, in a large pool of blood. Also his arm was throbbing and hurt like hell.  
  
The last thing he remembered was getting shot in the arm by one of Kagome's arrows. The rest was fuzzy, minus a few vivid images.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Wanna get psycho, Scratch my itch, I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot, Meaning of life, It's not enough to have a little taste, I want the whole damn thing)  
  
As he roughly claimed her lips in a bruising kiss he began pounding into her again, tracing his claws along her sides, leaving crimson rivulets in their wake.  
  
(I want to hear you scream, Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you After we finish the show It's not enough, You listening whore, You're one twisted little fuck, And you want to get psycho with me)  
  
Her screams and protests fell on deaf ears as he began thrusting into her for the fifth time that night. Just as dawn cracked over the horizon, he finished with a grunt of pleasure and the darkness finally came to claim her after a night of torture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Choking back a sob of grief as he realized what he'd done, he did the only thing he knew to do in situations such as these: run.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~A/N~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(So, are you breathing? So, do you breathe? Wake up are you alive Will you listen to me)  
  
When she awoke again, it was close to dusk, and she was alone. With painstaking care and effort and a great amount of will power Kagome was able to pull herself from the pool of now caked blood and stand precariously on her feet. She was sore in places she didn't even know she had and at the moment didn't want. She tentatively took a step towards the stairs and found it easier to take the steps that followed. Going up the stairs was a completely different story, though. Her muscles groaned in protest as she slowly ascended them.  
  
She must have been in shock or something to remain so calm through that entire laborious process, but when she finally reached the bathroom and beheld herself in the mirror, she uttered a blood-curdling scream straight from her soul.  
  
(I can hear the voice But I don't want to listen Strap me down and tell me I'll be all right)  
  
Sobbing uncontrollably she blearily accessed the damage. Her left eye was swollen shut and her left cheek had four deep gashes from Inuyasha's claws. She had bite marks on one of her breasts and her neck and shoulder. She was covered with scratches and bruises from head to toe and she had a sprained ankle from when she fell down the stairs. Also she believed her wrist was fractured or broken from the amount of swelling she could see, caused by the tight grip Inuyasha had on it and her struggles.  
  
"BASTARD!" she shrieked, obliterating the mirror with her fists. She felt so dirty. She should have fought harder, she should have stopped him, but alas, the voice of reason told her there was no way she could have stopped him, there was nothing she could have done. Dropping to her knees, ignoring the glass that imbedded itself in them with the impact and were slowly digging their way deeper into them, she cried her heart and soul out until there was nothing left. Nothing left but the consuming desire to get revenge. The man she had once loved had taken something very precious from her and she had been helpless to stop him. She could never forgive him for the atrocious crime he had committed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dusk was fast approaching and he was still running. He had no clue where he was or where he was going. The last thing he remembered was jumping down the well and running through the forest. The tears had long since dried and from that welled up an immense self-loathing.  
  
~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~Two Months Later in the Sengoku Jidai~~*~*~  
  
Sighing in frustration, Sango began trudging back to Kaede's hut. She had lost her prey again. It was so much easier to get food with Inuyasha and Kagome around. Kagome usually brought food from her time and when they did run out Inuyasha usually did the hunting. Not only that but everything was so boring and lonely without them both there. It had been two months since Kagome and Inuyasha had ventured off alone to fight that serpent youkai and they had not seen or heard from either one since. Shippou had sensed Inuyasha's return from Kagome's time, but since Shippou hadn't much training in hunting or tracking, he easily lost Inuyasha's trail. They had all assumed that it was just another of the couples squabbles, but as the weeks rolled by, their worry increased, and they realized that something was amiss.  
  
Slowly walking down the beaten path back to Kaede's hut, she allowed a few tears to leak out. She never showed her weakness around the kitsune or monk. Only in these few spare moments when she was completely and utterly along did she allow herself to cry, and even then it was usually just a tear or two that she allowed out before she slammed the floodgates shut once more.  
  
From behind two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her into a warm, hard, pleasantly muscular torso, the hot breath of the man she loves, caressed her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"It's ok to cry Sango. None of us will call you weak," he whispered gently in her ear.  
  
"You may not say so to my face, but I know that you will think it."  
  
"Sango, you are female, it's to be expected for you to cry at least occasionally."  
  
"Are you suggesting that I become weak and helpless like one of them as well?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No, only that you allow your emotions to show through every once in a while. It's not healthy to keep it bottled up inside you know."  
  
Pulling out of his grasp, she turned to face him, his arms remaining stubbornly around her waist, clinging firmly to her lower back, just above her butt.  
  
"Houshi-sama, I'm warning you! One finger goes passed where it is and you'll never have children!"  
  
"My dear Sango! What made you think I would try something like that?"  
  
Silence reigned supreme over the small clearing for about thirty seconds until.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
~SMACK~  
  
~THUD~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*  
  
Sitting in a cave somewhere in a secluded forest a huddled figure sat hugging its knees to its chest, occasionally, rocking back and forth, muttering incoherent things to itself sat a very lonely, out of place figure.  
  
(What a skeletal wreck of a man this is)  
  
Inuyasha had been living in that cave for the past two months, occasionally leaving to get a drink, eat, or to go to Kagome's time to discretely check on her.  
  
(Translucent flesh and feeble bones, The kind of temple where the whores and villains try to tempt the holistic domes)  
  
His form had greatly diminished during the course of the two months. Going from a lean well-built young man to an anorexic shell of his former majesty. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Now that he was permanently human he finally realized that he never wanted to become a full youkai. He missed his hanyou form.  
  
(We all have a little sin that needs venting)  
  
He finally figured out what had happened. When Kagome's arrow had embedded itself into his arm, it had begun purifying his youkai blood. So in a last ditch effort to stay alive, his youkai blood had completely taken over causing him to fulfill his deepest desire but in a way that he had never wanted to happen.  
  
(What the fuck is all this for? [What the hell is goin' on?] Shut up!)  
  
But there was nothing he could do about it now. She hated him. That was proven when she caught him in the tree by her window and she tried to kill him with one of her arrows. She had fared as badly as he had over the two months. Her once glossy, silken hair, now hung limp and dull, her once rosy cheeks and lips were pale, as white as the underbelly of a fish, her eyes no longer held that fire they once had and her left cheek sported four long, ugly gashes that ran from temple to chin, a token of what he had done to her.  
  
(Say you're me and I'm you And they all watching the things you do And like a smack of spite they threw me down the stairs  
  
Haven't felt like this in years  
  
The great magnet of malicious magnanimous refuse Let me go and punch me into the dead spot again That's where you go when there's no one else around It's just you And there was never anyone else there to begin with now was there?)  
  
The one time when she had caught him checking on her, he had only been caught because he had seen her sitting on her bed, back to the window with one of her arrowheads poised over her wrist. When she had sliced down upon her wrist mercilessly with it, Inuyasha had nearly lost his balance from sheer shock, but caught himself on one of the braches in front of him that helped to conceal him, causing it to hit her window. When she had discovered him, she had shrieked, grabbed her bow and arrows and began to fire at him. He desperately wanted her to forgive him, but how could he expect that of her when he couldn't even forgive himself.  
  
(So remember you're a wreck, an accident Forget the freak, you're just nature Keep the gun oiled and the temple clean Shit snort and blast feme Let the head's cool and the engine run Because in the end everything you do is just everything you've done)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
That night two months ago, Kagome's mother had found her half dead in the bathtub. Kagome had tried to drown herself after she had sat there for an eternity crying her heart and soul out, but her mother had come home earlier than expected, sensing something was wrong at home, to find Kagome submerged in the crimson water. She hadn't been there too long, only about 2 minutes at the most. They had been lucky that time. About a month later when they found out she was pregnate she had almost bled to death after she had grabbed a kitchen knife and began slicing away at her wrists and arms. From that ordeal she wound up in the hospital for a month. Amazingly she hadn't lost the baby, by some miracle, much to her dismay.  
  
After that they had put her in the psyche ward again for a few weeks. But now she was home again. She spent her days staring blankly at the wall reliving that night in her mind and plotting her revenge. And she spent her nights in a similar fashion, although at night was when she would occasionally eat, and rarely sleep.  
  
She spent her time much as Inuyasha was spending his. Each one was wallowing in their individual self-pity and misery.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~A/N~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I'm back again!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~On to the fic~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
****Right now****  
  
(Where was god when I needed a friend)  
  
It seemed like there wasn't a single soul in the world that she could talk to. Once everyone at school had found out that she was pregnant she had been branded a slut, a whore and not even her three closest "friends" would dare talk to her or even look in her direction for fear of becoming shunned, beaten, and spit upon as Kagome was.  
  
Things had gotten so violent, Kagome was forced to drop out after she was beaten and nearly raped again. Her mother and grandfather realizing that her life and the life of her baby were in jeopardy, allowed her to, though they secretly frowned upon it, though failed to iterate such thoughts for they knew the poor girl had enough on her already overloaded mind.  
  
(Where was god when I came to an end)  
  
Growling in annoyance one morning Kagome got up from her warm spot on her feather-soft bed and trudged over to the window to close it. It was the beginning of autmn and the nights and mornings were chilly, whoever decided that it would be funny to open her window to allow the cool morning breeze greet her this morning was going to get it. Although maybe if she got sick it wouldn't be such a bad idea, because then she might lose the baby, shaking her head, she put her hand over her swollen belly and exerted enough pressure to cause the baby to squirm in discomfort.  
  
After a couple of minutes she released the pressure, sighing and went back under the covers after she closed and locked the windows. Down stairs she could hear her mother bustling about the kitchen preparing breakfast for Souta, herself and jii-chan. It had become a fact of life that even though Kagome was home she never came down during meals.  
  
(Where was god when I lost my mind)  
  
As a matter of fact as aforementioned she did all of her eating, if any, at night. Today, however, she was hungry, and decided to break from her nocturnal ways and join the family for breakfast.  
  
(Where was god, when I couldn't fight)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Down too long like I was before And I've never thought I'd see the day Can't be wrong 'cause I know the score And I guess there is no other way Reminded of you)  
  
This life he was leading was torture for him. Everything reminded him of her and what he had done to her everything reminded him of what he had lost. Inuyasha was fed-up with hiding he needed to see her again, needed to talk to her. Even if she killed him, it would be better than simply hiding. He would go see her. He would only be getting what he deserved if she did kill him. With a look of determination set on his, pale, thin face, he got up from his cave, his home of the past seven months, and headed towards the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sighing contentedly Kagome made her way up the stairs to her room. She was home alone again. After breakfast she had seen her brother off to school, her grandfather off to a monk's convention on bettering one's spiritual powers and her mom off on errands. As she approached her room she heard a shuffling noise within.  
  
"Buyou?" she asked as she entered her room. 'Funny,' she thought, 'I thought Buyou was outside.'  
  
As the door slowly swung open, her mouth dropped agape and a startled gasp escaped her lips as a dark haired figure swathed in Inuyasha's red fire rat hakama sitting on her bed. Staring at this man that looked so like Inuyasha on the nights of the new moon, that with an eep of surprise Kagome's eyes rolled back into her head and her pregnate form dropped to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" a definitely masculine voice, that definitely did not belong to jii-chan or Souta called to her, laced with worry.  
  
Slowly drifiting to the surface, Kagome slowly lifted her eyelids to come face to face with a very human Inuyasha.  
  
"Kyaaaa!" with a shriek of terror, Kagome shot straight up and headed away from Inuyasha as best as she could with her now, bulky body.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
".."  
  
"... What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice dripping with vemon.  
  
"I-I had to see you again," he said, the hurt and months of guilt and shame evident at her obvious hatred.  
  
"Why? So you could rape me again?!" she all but shrieked, raising her voice a decibel with each word.  
  
At those words he visibly winced. "No Kagome. No matter how much I hate myself for that, there's nothing I can do to change that. But with my youkai blood gone, I can promise you, that it'll never happen again."  
  
(Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right 'Cause by now I'm sure that I know Never felt so undecided Everything I've ever had had been taken away Little boy so scared and frightened All of the things that have happened I'm surely to blame)  
  
"I don't expect you to believe me, or even forgive me when I could never forgive myself, but I just wanted to apologise," he continued humbly. Kagome was shell-shocked needless to say. "If it'll make amends you may take my life."  
  
"Oswari!" she yelled without warning.  
  
Thud!  
  
"First off I just wanted to make sure that you were still Inuyasha and not some imposter. Second, where the fuck do you get off that I wanted to see you or even want you to see me in this condition?!"  
  
As if just now noticing that she was pregnate, he blanched and began stuttering incoherently as he slowly sat up.  
  
"T-t.. who-whose baby is it?" he finally managed to get out after finally getting his thoughts into some semblance of order.  
  
"Whose do you think it is fool? Yours of course!" she yelled, exasperated.  
  
'You'd think he was completely useless with out his hanyou blood! How can he think me a whore?' she thought heatedly.  
  
"Na-Nani?!" with that said it was his turn to faint.  
  
Sighing, Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha and smacked him as hard as she could.  
  
"Wh-Wha?" he shot up looking around in every direction.  
  
"You fainted baka."  
  
"Feh, what did you expect wench?"  
  
"Get the fuck out bastard!"  
  
(Accept your fate then you'll be well but the truth is that it never ends You can say that you've been through hell But you'll always lose another friend  
  
Never felt so unimportant  
  
Everything I've ever said has been taken in vain Little girl so scared and frightened All of the things I do are still subject to change)  
  
"Get out!" she shrieked again, tears beginning to leak from her beautiful eyes.  
  
"*Get OUT!*" she shrieked for the third time, when Inuyasha failed to move.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she shrieked emphasizing each word with a punch to his chest.  
  
"Get out" she sobbed, and continued to murmur between sobs and hiccups as she dropped to her knees.  
  
"Go back to Kikyou," she said at last in a defeated voice that crushed Inuyasha's heart and soul.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said go back to Kikyou! I know you love her more! It was her name you were calling out that night! So just get out and go back to her! Do not taunt me so! I don't even know why you came here, but GET OUT!" she screamed, storming out of the room as she uttered those last words.  
  
(My life served on a plate For all of you to eat)  
  
He stood there in utter shock. Kikyou? He hadn't thought pf her since the last time she tried to drag him to hell. Where did that come from? Where did she get that he was calling out Kikyou's name instead of hers? But then again he had no memory of that night, save a few images here and there, so it might have been true.  
  
With sudden decision Inuyasha chose to follow in the wake of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" he called out as he followed her out of her room and down the stairs. Big mistake. As he was following her down the stairs he was assailed with a detailed memory of everything that had happened that night, causing him to pass out, yet again, the images overwhelming, and tumble down the stairs.  
  
Kagome was already at the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen when she heard something, namely Inuyasha, go tumbling down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
